Taking Care of You
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Prompt: Dyson's been hurt and now it's Bo's turn to take care of him. Mature for sexual situations. Bo/Dyson.


**Title:** Taking Care of You

**Pairing:** Bo/Dyson

**Rating: **NC - 17

**Prompt: **Bo/Dyson - Dyson's been hurt and now it's Bo's turn to take care of him.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so this was not even planned. I spontaneously jumped on this prompt by Shadecat of LJ over at the Lost Girl Comment Ficathon. My inspiration wavered halfway through thanks to internet distractions such as You-Tube. But hopefully I managed to satisfy her to a degree.

No beta, mistakes are my own.

Read. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

Kenzi yawned deeply, dragging her body from the comfort of the sofa and lamely padding her way towards her room. It was nearing midnight, and waiting around for Bo had become albeit tiresome the last few days. Her friend was quite the femme fatale, and when it came to a certain cop, well, _certain_ situations couldn't be avoided. This brought a smile to the semi-retired thief's features. With the amount of alcohol she had just consumed in wait, Kenzi didn't even bother to clean up the mess she'd made, leaving the half empty pizza box discarded on the coffee table. The resounding thud of her door closing a testament that she would soon be dead to the world for several glorious hours of peaceful, dreamless slumber. And that was the exact reason she hadn't heard the succubus come in.

The door swung open, slamming into the wall behind as two figures stumbled in. Bo's knees were buckling slightly as the weight of her friend (with delightful benefits) bear down around her. Dyson's arm was slung across her shoulders, all to help aid _her _efforts of aiding him. It was quite the roundabout way for teamwork.

"Okay," Bo breathed, managing to steer her carnivorous, currently delirious and bleeding, mate towards the kitchen stool. They fell into the counter a little ungracefully, and with a grunt she finally had him sitting in the safety of her home. "What in the hell kind of Fae was that?"

Dyson shook his head for a moment, closing his eyes tightly. "I don't know… But I will find out. Trick's good with this sort of thing." he winced, taking out his cell phone and looking wearily at the numbers. His vision had started to clear up some, and he hit the key for speed dial.

He wasn't entirely sure just _what_ had happened. Bo hadn't seen much either, save the disorientation he suddenly felt, and the odd behavior he had exerted before something, mind you, _something_ came out of the clichéd dark alley and attacked him. From what the succubus could tell, the wolf had been the primary target. The wound on his left side must have been a nasty gash, and Bo moved to gather her medical supplies in hopes to stop the bleeding. She really didn't want to make a hospital visit tonight. How would they even explain it? Plus, there were high doubts that his current state while on-call wouldn't warrant any attention. Surely he would be called in for his apparent intoxicated state.

From the bathroom, she could hear him talking to Trick. And thought maybe she even heard him calling Hale, she wasn't too sure, and plucked a few things from the first aid locker before making her way back to her injured man. His face was contorted, the blood soaking his shirt making her visibly cringe.

"That bad, huh?" Looking up, his eyes were on her, sweat marring his brow.

"What? No, no." She didn't have the heart to tell him he looked like shit. "I haven't even seen the wound yet, mister, so off with the shirt. Tonight, I help _you_ heal." She poked him in the shoulder for emphasis.

Her words earned a raised brow, but he was happy to oblige. Despite the pain shooting into his ribs, Dyson's predicament hadn't landed him in such a bad place.

"This isn't how I envisioned our night, you know," removing his shirt as told, the material fell away and pooled down the stool behind him, the back still tucked into his pants. Bo was already dabbing the rag in the antiseptic, and placing it over the ugly wound. She couldn't tell what sort of wound it was, not until she cleared away some of the blood. Dyson had given a loud hiss when the pain-fighting agent-doused rag touched the tender, lacerated flesh. Baring his fangs, his body lurched from the stool. "Shit, Bo!"

Surprised by his reaction, Bo suppressed a chuckle at how ridiculously sensitive this wolf was. Then again, she wasn't sure just what Trick's rendition of alcohol was. "Don't be such a puppy, Dyson. You should thank your friend Trick for lending me something that might've just saved your life."

Of course, she was being a little over dramatic. To prove her point! His head rolled back, and after wiping away the blood, and applying a little more of the antiseptic, Bo's brows rose, watching the flesh sizzle and begin to heal over. A tooth was pushed from the closing wound, and as it fell onto the floor, Bo knelt to pick it up. "Yeah, this isn't exactly how I imagined getting you back to my place either. What is this?"

Dyson inhaled, lifting his head to look at the tooth in her palm. Taking it from her, he placed it in his own, thumbing it for a moment. Meanwhile, Bo discarded the bloody rag and tore open the gauze and medical tape. In her line of work, this type of thing was common. Dressing wounds. Although, not always for herself. She had other means of…healing.

Shrugging, the wolf picked up the plastic gauze bag and dropped the tooth inside, setting it aside on the counter behind him along with his phone. Up until this point, he was vaguely aware that the succubus had begun wrapping the injury. Her scent wafted tauntingly beneath his senses, the slightest brush of her smooth skin against his bare chest making him shudder. It was then he noticed their proximity.

How she was pressed closely to his side as she worked, her finger tips brushing over his abs repeatedly, drawing a groan from him. She mistook it for one of agony, and scoffed. "Oh come on. It's not that bad, man up! Or wait, I guess that would be…wolf up!"

A laugh rumbled through him at her goofiness, and this time, the pain wasn't evident as his animalistic instincts kicked in. She smelled too damn good, and he was already getting an eye full as her black shirt had a décolletage which offered some serious cleavage.

"Bo…" the trailing of his voice lead to their eyes meeting, and from there, neither were sure who kissed who first. Neither cared. All that mattered now was the sweet taste of fading wine on each others tongue and something that was so purely them. Dyson whirled her around, clearing off the counter top with a swipe of his arm, and before either of them knew it, she was sitting with her skirt hiked, panties pulled to the side and legs spread, and his head was southbound.

She jumped at first contact and cried out meekly, arching her back when the tip of his tongue pushed through her lower lips and grazed her clit. It was already throbbing, and she felt her power twist knots in the pit of her stomach. Until now, Bo didn't realize just how hungry she was. The insatiable appetite of a succubus was lethal, though not nearly as lethal for other Fae. And she thanked God for that.

Bo rolled her hips against his face as his tongue lapped at her, coercing the wetness she so copiously provided, devouring her as if she were his finest meal. The crescendo would soon be _coming_, for the combination of his stubble rubbing against her inner thighs, and the way his wet appendage dipped into her sex, held her on the edge already. Looking down, Bo threaded her fingers through his hair, catching a glimpse of a flinch on his features as he shifted. A moment of clarity washed over her, and it was then that it clicked; she was supposed to be taking care of him tonight.

Scrunching her nose up, and with a cry of hesitation, she reluctantly moved to grip his shoulders and pushed him away from her arousal. Panting as the sensations that had been previously wreaking her body subsided, she turned a grinning face up to his confused one.

"I told you," sliding off the counter top, her hand slinked up his chest, caressing the taut muscles until she was fisting the hair at the back of his neck, "tonight I'm taking care of _you_." Looking down, she bit her lip and then met his dazed eyes again. The desire for her was smoldering in his gaze, making her shiver wantonly and grind her hips into the erection waiting for her.

Stumbling over their own two feet, lips collided and it was all a blur until Dyson found himself sitting on the couch. It was as far as they were going to make it.

Letting his bottom lip slide between her teeth, Bo straddled his waist, attempting to pull a Saskia as she fed him some of her energy. Dyson gripped her thighs in response, squeezing the meaty flesh until he palmed her plump ass. A groan emanated from somewhere deep inside him, his lips breaking from hers to descend upon her long, gorgeous neck. Not wanting to give him any lead way in this, the brunette wore a wicked grin as she pulled away from him, earning a growl in protest.

Kneeling down, she pushed on his knees until his legs opened to allow her room in-between. Her hands skimmed promisingly up his thighs, eyes pausing at the bulge in his pants before her fingers went to work on his belt, knuckles brushing against his heated skin. After unfastening his pants, and scooting out slightly, she tugged the denim down the length of his legs, releasing the pressure on his cock as she watched it bob up and out of the opening in his boxers. Her mouth watered instantly, knowing she was the one who put him in this state. Just seeing him made her inner muscles clamp and pull, begging to have his hardness buried deep within her. Her nipples hardened at the mere thought, and knew if she didn't get to her task quickly, she was more than likely to mount him.

With his jeans and underwear completely out of her way, Bo nestled back in again, eyeing his naked body in all its glory, wondering how in the hell she got so lucky as to have a Fae like him on her side. She readily decided she much preferred this to some random feast on the side which resulted in her ditching town.

"Lucky for you," Bo muttered, releasing her hair from its pony tail. The dark locks framed her face as she leaned in, breaths puffing against the head of his manhood, "we can't do anything too vigorous… unless you want to reopen your wound. So you'll just have to settle for…" her tongue dipped out, flicking slowly across the tip, the pre-cum that had beaded there mingling with her taste buds. Her lips closed around the head, and she heard him sigh. He could tell she did because he could feel the smile forming.

Everything was lost to him when her mouth began to suck. Dyson let his head lull back, eyes rolling back into his head as a hand moved to caress her scalp. Smoothing his fingers through her hair, he resisted the urge to apply pressure. As she took more of him in, swirling her tongue around his length, and nearly swallowing him whole, he could feel his end nearing. So close, so soon, dear Fae, the things she did to him!

Squeezing the base of him, Bo slid back, swiping her tongue along his length in the process. Giving him several strokes to ease the building anxiety, her own thighs were slick with her juices just by pleasuring him. His breathing had gone ragged as she pulled away and stood, shimming out of her skirt and panties. His eyes followed them all the way to the floor, and by the time his lustful gaze made it's way up her body, resting momentarily on her curls, and the sweet spot he desired most, he found she had her shirt and bra off. Standing before him in her own glory, Bo smiled, leaning on a knee to his right. The couch indented and she brought the other up, just outside his left, straddling him once more.

She watched his eyes as they moved over her breasts, his hands coming up to caress her hips, and still those blue orbs traveled further. Once again, her inner muscles clamped, making her stomach flutter when he openly stared at her sex. Her arousal evident, she was glistening, so wet. It was his turn for his mouth to water, though she seemed too preoccupied and intent on having him inside her to allow him any more fun.

Palming her thighs and smoothing his calloused touch along her skin, he once more gripped her below her ass, fitting in the groove there. Hefting her up, and pulling her thighs apart more, she helped align his length with her entrance. The night slipped away in this moment of passion, as Bo accepted him into her depths, the warmth welcomed him. It was like coming home.

Letting out a gasp, she began to move, pacing the tempo in a leisurely fashion. He was content to lay worship upon her breasts, his tongue and teeth worrying her nipples to aching points. One hand remained on her hip, guiding her body up and down, up and down, repeatedly, on his own. The way her inner walls clenched on her way up felt like she were intentionally trying to milk him. He groaned every time, unable to control the unadulterated pleasure that begun to explode between them. His other hand slipped from her breast, lips moving to her neck, and his hand snuck between their bodies, the pad of his thumb finding her clit. Instantly, she bucked hard down on him, and neither no longer cared about his wound, lost in their frenzy of the most primal act. When the euphoria came, Bo was sure they had awoke the entire vicinity, and she idly wondered if Kenzi were home or at Tricks for the night.

"What in the Fae happened up in here…" Kenzi gaped at the sight of the counter cleared off seemingly in a heap, strewn clothes all around the couch. Her smirking-gape turned into a grin as she made herself a bowl of cereal and plopped up on a separate counter, legs folding Indian style. She took a spoonful of the fruity breakfast, shaking her head at mess on the floor. "Nasty…I eat on that."

However, her presence was entirely unnoticed by the sleeping couple spooned together on the couch, both sated and thoroughly taken care of.

* * *

Well. What do you think? Leave a review, let me know! Flames will be ignored, I ain't on that shit.


End file.
